


Lunchtime with Rivals

by sleepingneko



Series: Of Lions and Badgers and Ravens and Snakes [2]
Category: 48group, AKB48, Harry Potter - Fandom, SKE48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were pretty peaceful at the Ravenclaw table. But of course, an energetic Slytherin friend decided otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime with Rivals

“Business as usual I see, Rena.”

She looked up from her book to see Nakanishi Yuka. She smiled as the girl took a seat opposite her.

“Afternoon to you too, Nishishi.”

Nishi nodded at her then greeted Mayu who was busy with some homework beside Rena.

“Both hard at work for O.W.L’s?” She asked, right before digging into a chicken drumstick.

“We have a reputation to uphold as Ravenclaws after all.” Mayu said simply, briefly looking up before returning to her furious writing.

“Ah yes, the crammings, the many nights of burning midnight oil. I remember it as if it was only last year.” Nakanishi sipped at her juice nostalgically.

Rena giggled and abandoned her book in favour of some bread. Her favourite kind.

“That’s because it WAS last year. Really, Nishishi you’re only a year older than us but you sound ancient.”

The accused pointed her fork at Rena warningly.

“That’s enough out of you, young lady.”

Mayu joined in their laughter as she reached over to grab some dessert.

“Ooops, heads up. Puppy on the loose.”

Her warning barely prepared Rena for the hug she was practically tackled into.

A small shriek escaped her as she was pushed against the table, her hands bracing the edge. She found herself trapped between someone’s arms, and a face nuzzling into her back.

“Good afternoon to you too, Jurina.” Nakanishi peered amusedly over Rena’s shoulder and casually returned to her lunch.

“Hello Mayu-chan, Nishi-kun, and…Rena-chan~.” Jurina smiled at them before going back to nuzzling against Rena.

Mayu waved casually and went back to her slice of cake.

“Jurinaaaaaaa.” Rena whined. She pushed back against the table and struggled out of the hold. “What are you doing here? I’m having lunch, go back to the Slytherin table.”

“But you’re not there.” Jurina rebuked. She resorted to slinging an arm around Rena’s and helping herself to some food off the table.

Mayu dexterously reached over and slapped Jurina’s hand.

“Stop stealing food from our table. Go get some from your own.”

Jurina pouted and whined to Rena.

“Rena-chan~ Mayu-chan is being mean to me!”

Rena sighed and swallowed her melonpan, patting Jurina on the head.

“There, there, you really should be back at your table though, some people don’t like it when others sit at their table. Especially Slytherins.”

“Hah! That’s only because they know we can kick their ass anytime.” Jurina smirked.

Nishi flicked some breadcrumbs at her, rolling her eyes when she let out a loud ‘Oi!’.

“Brush off some arrogance with those crumbs you lovesick puppy.”

Jurina blew her a raspberry and proceeded to steal some actual ones off the table.

“Arrogant people lose all their attractiveness in a girl’s eyes. Right Rena-san?” Mayu added, looking up at her friend.

“That’s not true, right?” The Slytherin cried out up in indignation, grasping Rena’s arm.

“Welllllll……” Rena started. She didn’t exactly say anything, but the way her gaze wandered away and the way her sentence drifted off was all the answer they needed.

She chanced a glance at Jurina to see her casting a look that remarkably reminded her of a kicked puppy. Which she probably was. The Slytherin’s lower lip trembled and her eyes seemed to get wet.

“Rena you meanie!” She unlatched from her arm, turning to the food on the table and proceeded to stuff herself silly.

“So you’re an emotional eater huh?” Nishi remarked, finishing her own lunch.

“Emotional eater?” Mayu asked, watching with an obvious look of amusement on her face.

“You know, one who eats when they get emotional.”

Rena laid a hand on Jurina’s shoulder gently, voice soft and reassuring, as if talking to a wounded animal.

“Now, now Jurina. You know that’s not what I meant. Arrogant or no, you’re still my favourite puppy.”

The aforementioned puppy perked up, her non-existent ears and tail almost visible to the table occupants.

“Really?” There was such hope in her eyes, such love and dedication that Rena was reminded of why she was friends with such an unexpected person in the first place.

“Yes. Of course.” She nodded firmly, reassuringly.

“Yay!” Jurina flung her arms wide, enveloping Rena into a massive bear hug.

It really was ridiculous, but the sight of a famous Ravenclaw prefect, suffocating in a death-hug from her Slytherin friend was beginning to be the norm around their table.

“Oioioioi!” A confident voice rang out, and caused everyone nearby to pause in curiosity.

“I know you like getting cosy with the ladies but don’t forget we’re gonna crush Ravenclaw’s team this year.” It was the Slytherin star player and captain, smirking as she roughly yet affectionately ruffled Jurina’s hair.

“I wouldn’t bet on it, Oshima-san.” Nishi rebuked with a dangerous smile. Her captain mode was on.

“There’s been some news of promising rookies, I’m looking forward to try-outs this season.” She continued.

Jurina straightened up with her trademark cheeky grin, never one to back down from a challenge. Behind her, Yuko clapped her hands on Jurina’s shoulders proudly.

“Hah! You think Jurina and I are the only star players? We’ll have upcoming rookies AND seasoned veterans! Ravenclaw won’t see us coming until we hit you like a Bludger to the face!”

Nishi slowly stood up, barely controlled anticipation coursing through her veins.

“And while Slytherin is so preoccupied with trying to hit Bludgers, our Seeker will snatch the Golden Snitch from right under your noses.” She grinned.

Jurina raised a brow. She was the Slytherin Seeker. Fat chance of that happening.

Yuko laughed and tugged Jurina to her feet.

“Last I heard, your last Seeker graduated. You haven’t even filled that spot on your team yet!”

“Trust me, I know just the girl.” Nishi crossed her arms, a confident smile on her lips. Mayu and Rena exchanged glances.

“You’re just prolonging the inevitable. See you on the Quidditch field, Nakanishi-san.” Yuko shook her head and flashed one last arrogant smirk at them, pulling Jurina along with her.

“See you later Rena-chan~” The puppy waved at them, before following her senior out of the Great Hall.

Nishi sat down with a hmph, tearing into another drumstick despite having finished her meal earlier.

“That went rather well.” Mayu commented dryly, eyeing Nishi who was stress-eating.

“Hey Nishi, about what you said earlier.” Rena started carefully, putting her goblet down after a sip.

“You’re not seriously thinking of asking that second-year to try-out are you? Quidditch is a rough sport, are you sure it’s a good idea?” She asked, brows knitted in concern.

Nishi sighed and dropped the bone from her hands.

“Frankly, no. But she’s faster than anyone else I can think of so far. And we’re gonna need that speed to match up against Jurina.”

“Being fast doesn’t mean she’ll last in a Quidditch match.” Mayu pointed out, exchanging looks with Rena.

“I know, but hopefully with some training she’ll be the best Seeker this house has had in years.”

Nishi really hoped that would be the case. Otherwise, they’re screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters that appeared:  
> Matsui Rena= Ex-SKE48  
> Nakanishi Yuka(Nishi,Nishishi)= Ex-SKE48  
> Watanabe Mayu= AKB48  
> Matsui Jurina= SKE48  
> Oshima Yuko= Ex-AKB48


End file.
